User talk:Klock101
Hi, welcome to Uncharted Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Klock101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:18, 26 March 2009 Thank You Thank you for welcoming me. ----- Hello man. I just want to thank you for improve Uncharted wiki.you are very good.i try to do smth to but you are very good. keep up the good work! ;) ----- Hi man...i didnt know that about the skins and i'm really sorry for that.!! Thank you for telling me that so i will know in the future..If i do smth like that again please tell me so i can know!! See ya! ----- Hello, Mr. Klock101. Congratulations for being no. #1. Is there something I could do to help this wikia ? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 13:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ----- Hey Klock, Spell-Destructor here, at the weapons section, how should i call the hints?Tips or Strategies? ----- Hey there, just wanted to tell you of a bug i just found, when the badge you recieved comes at the top of the screen, if you click anywhere(not to go to the badge page)It will always take you to the badge's page, also i've just added catelogies to the whole Uncharted 2 Weapon List. ----- Question:I've seen you've corrected some stuff i've wrote, and i wanted to ask how how can i make the word purple so it will have a link with it ? ----- Yeah im from greece :) perimene elinas ise?? eee oxi re file apokliete dn pezi auto...:P lol pos se lene re file?? ----- Uncharted Fan you've written your comment on the wrong page (eleos!) By the way thanks Klock, imma check it out, meanwhile i have added some stuff on Prakoso's page. ----- lol sorry man my bad :P ----- Gratz on the badge!Woah, i will never reach you! Spell-Destructor 19:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ----- Well, im searching random pages and try to add the to catalogs, write trivias and notes, also thats a bit strange, in my 1st day in this wiki, i hit the 2nd spot in the leaderboard..... ----- Well to sum up, i've made 2 new articles, one for Mac and the other for Dillon, gave them catalogs and posted some pictures in other articles, well im going to edit more tommorow, im off to bed..... ----- Hey, it's just me or the medals aren't showing in your home too? Spell-Destructor 15:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Oh okay i understand, and about the Propane Tank one, if i inserted the image at the top of the screen, all the page would have been screwed up, anyway, thanks for making the articles better, i will use them as an example and create more, should i make a page for all the PS hero skins? Spell-Destructor 16:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Well its a good thing to see the article count growing, by the way are you going to add more things to the already existing articles or help me with the PSH?I've already started. Spell-Destructor 16:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Gh okay by the way whats with the badge proggres not showing? D: Spell-Destructor 17:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Hmm okay, now just to let you know, finished all the PSH and added some trivia i know to them, and made a page for Javier. Spell-Destructor 17:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Badges are up! Spell-Destructor 18:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Did an epic fail for not writing the full names of the PSHs D:Spell-Destructor 20:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Well, i knew their names but like most of people would do, i didn't written all their surnames, who would write Tomas 'Sev' balah blah to see a page simply as Sev, whatever, im out, see ya tommorow. Spell-Destructor 20:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Administration Request I'd love to be an Admin for Uncharted Wiki! Now that I've become more involved in it over my little hiatus, I'd appreciate it so much if I could become one. Thanks for the offer! --User:TreatTheSickness | Let's Talk | A7X Forever and always, Avenged Sevenfold 20:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) EDIT And if you ever want to hit me up for a match or anything, just add me! PSN: TreatTheSickness Re: Re: Administration Request Alright, thanks again. Also, the concept for the Silver Pages and Golden Pages or whatever, I wish to know if they're still in use or not? --User:TreatTheSickness | Let's Talk | A7X Forever and always, Avenged Sevenfold 20:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) EDIT Sorry, for yet another edit, but just putting it out there that I'll be playing 'til about 5:30 right about now. I also wish to know, what level are you in UC2? Re: Re: Re: Re: Administration Request Ah, I see. Well, do you belong to a clan? Help, please? Hey, I wanted to know if I could make a page concerning the clan A7X? Or maybe since that's kind of strange, I could have a special page of some sort? If I can, I'll try to put it just on my page, because I have pictures concerning it. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 21:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sounded Sensible ...so I went ahead and did it just on my page, which you can view here: http://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/User:TreatTheSickness#.5BA7X.5D (All pictures were edited in Photoshop by me, including the advertisement) Marco Polo/Platinum Trophy help So, I have almost all trophies in my collection on the PS3, just need 6 more treasures, but do I need the medals on the campaign as well? That is, if you've unlocked Marco Polo previously. Thanks! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 02:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) EDIT Nevermind, I successfully got the Platinum Trophy without trouble. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 05:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Marco Polo/Platinum Trophy help Thanks! It was a bit of work, never really attempted it in the first place until now because of severe laziness, but I succeeded nevertheless. And, er..., online trophies and Co-Op aren't necessary to get it. Only single-player trophies in your collection, where it ends at "Story Mode - Crushing", or whatever. I will indeed be on today, if you plan on doing the same. Hope to play with you sometime today. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 13:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) EDIT The Co-Op thing: I don't usually play Co-Op, but if you prefer it, I won't argue. I usually only play Deathmatch/The Lab. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 13:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) EDIT I'm probably not going to go after them, but if you want to play them, that's fine. I'll be on, I guess, around 11:40 EST? Possibly earlier, my brother is busy playing BioShock. The thing about Co-Op is that, I mean, I get really far, but I play for so long and am rewarded with so little. I rather play a 10-12 minute match continuously, which I can receive a lot of money in little time, y'know what I mean? Plus, I just find it rather fun to keep warding off my enemies left and right, haha :) --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 15:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 'You getting on today? Just tell me when you are, and I saw you're thread on the ND Forums. Man, I wish I knew my password, but I made my PSN when I was 12 and forgot like a week after. :/ --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 19:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) EDIT Alright, then! See you tomorrow, possibly, and good luck with that mountain of work.--(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 21:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) If You Have Time For a game, let me know, please! Really wanna get level 52 out of the way :)--(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 21:24, September 20, 2010 (UTC) EDIT Alright, sure! And yeah, sometimes I come across a few myself, but usually they just take it without knowing it's "special occasions" and such. See you tomorrow, then! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 23:34, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bad timing... That's alright, I understand, haha. Just as soon as we can get into a match together, I'll take it. See you then! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 19:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry (again) Don't worry about it, it's understandable. The same could be said for myself anyways, haha, High School is a pain, along with the book I'm writing, lotta work. Definitely the weekend though, I agree. Just 'til then I assume. Not trying to breathe down your neck or anything for a match, sorry if I made it seem that way. Also, could I please get the username of the A7X member you found? Thanks! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 19:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Apology Sorry I couldn't make it online today, my mom made me do loads of laundry. Maybe it'd be best that we play only on weekends, unless I have vacation or holidays or the sort? Again, sorry! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 00:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure Thing! I'll get on right now, can stay on until 3:00 AM EST --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 22:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) If you happen to have time I'm good for the rest of the day, figured a solution to the connection problem and it should be working fine now. So if you wanna' have a few matches, just lemme' know! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 15:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: If you happen to have time Sorry, gotta eat dinner first, but I'll, without a doubt, be on later! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 22:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) It's Alright Anytime your free, I'll play a match. If you happen to have connection issues, no biggy, just the internet. And, this is how I feel about matches: If you have a low amount of kills, bad amount of deaths, anything - Hey, things happen, not every match is a good match, and bad matches happen. I mean, just look at my K/D Ratio. Doesn't affect me, though, just strive to get better at kills. I also believe that levels at a certain extent, don't matter. I mean, you could go from being skilled at CoD (i.e. 10th Prestige) and be level 7 on UC2 and still "pwn" everyone on the other team. Now if they're 70 and above, there really isn't an excuse, haha. So, things happen, so don't worry! Just hope to play some more today, tomorrow, or the weekend? See you then! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 21:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Weekend!!! Of course! I'll probably be on in a few hours, actually! Seeing how I can stay up for so long I should be on for awhile! How about you? --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 19:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) If you still have time I'm getting on right now, hope to see you on, too! Wanna' tally up some points for A7X!! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 23:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Co-Op generally bores me, but good luck on working your way through Crushing!! Hope you succeed. BTW, I'm on the chatango as of right now. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 00:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Got the time? I'm in the mood for some Uncharted, if you're planning on playing today. Just let me know when you want to play! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 18:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi could you please edit the font color (if possible) of the "page exists" message; it gets kinda annoying when blending in. Thanks! Re: Re: Got the time? Click Please Spotlight Request Hi. Uncharted Wiki looks great and I have added it to the upcoming spotlights list. The problem with the galleries was that you did not have the close tag on them (); I fixed them for you. -- Wendy (talk) 02:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm on! I can play for awhile today, so I'l be on starting now, if you have time, that is. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 21:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Uncharted 3 Hello, I'm Neffy545. I joined this wiki back in early June of 2010. I'm a huge fan of the Uncharted series. It's good to meet you. Anyway, I agree with your rule about only adding information to the Uncharted 3 article with a source, as we don't want users adding speculation (IE Eddy Raja's return, Uncharted 3 taking place in Atlantis). I suppose putting ND nor Sony haven't offically confirmed any information about the release in bold print is OK for the same reason of only putting information that has a source. And it taking place in 2011, it has been said before, but there is no offical source by ND or Sony about this yet, so that should be kept away as speculation for now. Neffy545 21:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Could someone please tell me how to create a new category. :I would be happy to, bit unfortunately as you did not sign your post I do not know who you are.Klock101 17:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry. Its samuelcd1997 Hey Thanks for welcoming me. I come here often just to look at some Multiplayer stuff. Than finally decided to join, Leave a message if you ever want to play. I have bad matches and good matches :P Hulkbuster_97 20:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Is there a reason why the new skin is not enabled by default, or are we waiting for official changeover next month? I'll see what I can do I'll see what I can do, I sometimes struggle with getting the character pics in the correct size :)18:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC)curtainman1 Camping Sorry, went camping with the fam this past weekend, missed all the Uncharted goodness :(, but I'm back. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 23:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Don't Worry Ok. Thanks! uncharted 2 hey dude uh want to play uncharted 2 some time with me? My online name is WJH2. oh don't hate me because i love Highrise! LOL : P